Je suis de Celles
by Beliectioner
Summary: Je n'étais pas de celles à qui l'on fait la cour, moi j'étais de celles qui sont déjà d'accord. Vous veniez chez moi, mais dès le lendemain, vous refusiez en public de me tenir la main.


**Je suis de celles**

J'entre dans la Grande Salle, et les souvenirs me reviennent en masse. C'est la première fois que je reviens ici, depuis plus de dix ans. Et l'endroit est toujours aussi magique. Le ciel étoilé, les centaines de bougies flottantes, les fantômes... Mais Poudlard est loin d'avoir été la plus belle période la plus heureuse de ma vie. Et quand je lâche la main de ma fille qui court vers le buffet pour jouer avec les autres enfants, je suis plus certaine que jamais de ce que j'affirme.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je me tourne dans un sursaut et reconnait aussitôt mon interlocuteur: Sirius Black. Il a l'air d'hésiter sur le comportement à adopter.

-C'est moi, c'est Nathalie, dis-je pour l'éclairer. Quoi tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Mais si.

Il jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, et je sens au même moment une large main se poser au creux de mes reins.

-Bonjour, salue Black.

-Bonjour, répond Jason. Tu le connais?, demande-t-il en désignant le brun du menton, méfiant.

-Oui, répond rapidement Sirius, sans doute apeuré à l'idée de recevoir un coup de poing du colosse qui lui faisait face parce que celui-ci pensait que l'homme voulait simplement la draguer. On étaient ensembles au collège.

-C'est vrai, j'ai changée, souris-je, sans joie cependant. J'ai des enfants, un mari, bah quoi? T'as l'air surpris.

Le regard de Black passe de ma main gauche à Jason, qui lui décoche un rictus mauvais. Black s'empresse d'effacer ce regard surpris de son visage.

-Je vais voir Léanna, informe mon mari.

Je hoche de la tête, et Jason rejoint notre fille.

-Nous avons un fils, également, dis-je pour meubler la conversation. Nous l'avons appelé Stefan, il est en France chez ses grands parents en ce moment.

Black semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je le comprend, ça doit lui faire un sacré choc, comme nouvelle.

-J'étais pas destinée à une vie bien rangée, je sais. J'étais perdue, mon mari m'a trouvée.

-En tout cas, tu as l'air... Heureuse. Épanouie. Ça change... Pardon.

-Non, c'est bon. J'ai conscience que j'étais de celles qui disent jamais non. Les Marie couche-toi là, dont on oublie le nom.

Je baisse un peu la tête, gênée. Et puis je la relève. Je ne suis plus une adolescente complexée. Je suis Nathalie Edrick Femme et mère, fière.

-J'étais pas la jolie, moi, j'étais sa copine. Celle qu'on voit à peine, qu'on appelle Machine. Ouais, toi aussi, tu m'as appelée Machine. Et pourtant, toi comme les autres, vous connaissiez mon nom. C'était juste la honte, de montrer que j'avais un minimum d'importance pour m'appeler par mon prénom. Pourtant, je voyais bien, les regards désolés, plein de pitié que tu me jetais, quand tes amis ne te regardaient pas. Oh, ne nie pas. Vous aviez tous le même, de toute façon.

-Nathalie...

-T'as été comme les autres. Toi, qui te disais soit-disant différent. Pourtant, vous avez tous eus le même comportement, envers moi. Toi, tous les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle aussi. Et même les Serpentards. Toujours pareil. Toi, et ton frère aussi.

-R-Régulus?, s'étrangle Sirius.

-Oui, lui aussi, il est venu dans mon baldaquin. Tous, vous y êtes venus. Certains sont venus plusieurs fois, même. Lui, surtout. J'avais deux ans de plus. Peut-être deux ans de trop. Et j'aimais les garçons. Peut-être un peu trop. Bien sur vous aviez eu des dizaines de conquêtes, que personne n'avais vues, toujours pendant les fêtes.

Je ricane: c'est plus forts que moi.

-Menteurs. Pour beaucoup d'entre vous, je suis la première fois. De celles qui comptent, mais pas tant que ça.

Je vois bien que Black ne sait pas quoi répondre. La vérité semble le blesser. Bien fait. Il est encore loin de ressentir la déception que j'ai connue en voyant leur comportement, toujours identique.

-Je n'étais pas de celles à qui l'on fait la cour, moi j'étais de celles qui sont déjà d'accord. J'ai cherché la perle rare parmi vous tous. J'ai chercher celui qui me respecterai enfin, celui qui m' aimerai pour ce que je suis, et non pour ce que je peux apporter. Entre autre, du plaisir. Mais à chaque fois, c'était pareil. Vous veniez chez moi, mais dès le lendemain, vous refusiez, en public, de me tenir la main. Et puis j'ai quitté Poudlard. J'avais mon diplôme, mais je m'en moquait. Je ne voulais pas exercer de métier sorcier. Oh, bien sur, vous vous en moquiez bien, de ce que je voulais faire plus tard, du nom de mon chat ou de ma couleur préférée. Vous ne vouliez que mon corps, puis vous vous débarassiez de moi. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté le monde magique. Je suis allée en France, dans mon pays natal, où j'ai passé deux ans en formation de vente, dans une boulangerie. C'est là que j'ai connue Jason. Il travaillait en tant que saisonnier dans la boulangerie. Évidemment, je me suis retrouvée sous ses draps. Je suis partie chez moi le matin. Le lendemain, cependant, quand je suis arrivée à la boulangerie pour ouvrir la boutique, il n'a pas hésité: il m'a embrassée, devant le patron, les collègues. Il me tenait la main quand il a annoncé fièrement à toute l'équipe que nous étions ensembles. J'étais aux anges. C'était comme si toutes ces années de déceptions avec des idiots tels que toi disparaissaient d'un coup. J'en ai presque pleurer de bonheur.

Il rougit légèrement. Il a honte. Bien fait. Je veux qu'il se ronge les ongles de remord.

-Lui, il était fier d'avoir réussi à voler mon coeur, et non fier d'avoir voler ma fleur. Il manifestait son amour partout, et devant le plus de monde possible, comme s'il voulait absolument que le monde entier sache que lui et moi formions un couple. Ça changeait. J'avais l'habitude d'autre chose. Quand vous m'embrassier, à l'abri des regards. Je savais pourquoi: pour pas qu'on puisse nous voir.

J'arrive à esquisser un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais, tu te souviens, de ce samedi soir, dans la salle des trophées? Tu étais loin d'être le premier à m'avoir emmenée là. Dans ces cas, alors je fermais les yeux, à m'en fendre les paupières, pendant que pour guetter, vous les gardiez ouverts. J'avais mal au coeur. Je voulais que vous m'amiez. Alors je mettais tout le désir du monde dans mes baisers, que, évidemment, vous interprétiez autrement, ne vous concentrant que sur vous-mêmes. Je voulais hurler, vous faire comprendre. Mais non, pauvres idiots que vous étiez, vous ne voyais rien. Je me répétais "Faut pas que j'm'attache" et vous, vous pensiez "Il faut pas que ça se sache". Mais une fois dans mes bras, vos murmures essoufflés, c'est à moi, rien qu'à moi, qu'ils étaient destinés.

Il relève les yeux, et les plantes dans les miens. Il a le coeur au bord des lèvres, je le vois bien. Pauvre petit lion sot qu'il est.

-Quand j'ai finalement compris que la seule chose que vous vouliez, c'était mon corps, je me suis résignée. Pourquoi insister? S'ils ne m'aiment pas, ils aimeront mon corps. Alors je me suis jouée de vous. Je me suis amusée à toujours aller plus loin, quitte à passer pour l' allumeuse de service. Pourtant, c'était comme si vous refusiez que je le devienne. Comme si... Quelque part, je vous appartenait. Alors, enlacée contre vous, à respirer vos cheveux, je le sais, je l'affirme, vous m'aimiez un peu. Alors au diable le rôle d' allumeuse, je me contenterai de ça.

Plus loin, j'aperçois Jason, qui fait rire aux éclats notre fille. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup plus qu'à moi, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, épais et indomptables, ses yeux plus bleus que la mer des caraïbes, et son long nez droit. Mon coeur s'emballe.

-Certaines tombent amoureuses, c'est pur, ça les élève. Moi, je tombais amoureuse comme on tombe d'une chaise. Ouais, ça me faisait mal, à chaque fois. Alors je me contentais du plaisir de la chair. Et gonflés de l'avoir fait, vous donniez conférence, une souris qu'on dissèque, mon corps pour la science. Bande d'idiots. Je nourrissais vos blagues des casernes, que vous pensiez viriles, petits hommes des cavernes. Vous ne compreniez rien à rien. Vous ne pensiez qu'à vous, croyant que je ne voulais pas autre chose que cela. Mais je n'étais pas vous. J'avais abandonner depuis longtemps, mais je restais une femme. A vos yeux, pourtant, juste un instrument. De n'avoir pour moi qu'un seul mot de tendresse vous apparaissait comme la pire des faiblesses. Ouais, vous les fiers à bras, vous parliez en experts, oubliant que, dans mes bras, vous faisiez moins les fiers.

J'ai craché ces derniers mots. Autour de nous, plusieurs personnes nous observent, mais je m'en moque. De toute façon, je m'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent. La seule chose qui compte, pour moi, c'est Jason, et mes enfants. De là où je suis, j'apperçoi d'anciennes camarades. De celles qui passaient leur temps à se défouler sur moi, renversant mon sac, volant mes livres, me faisant des croches-pattes.

-Et les autres filles, perfides petites saintes, m' auraient tondue les cheveux, à une autre époque. Elles ne savent rien de ce que c'est, elles. Celles qui ont l'habitude qu'on les cajoles, ignorent la solitude, que rien ne console.

Jason et Léanna nous rejoignent, et ma fille me tend un toast au fromage. Je la remercie, et elle s'empare de nouveau de ma main. Jason passe un bras autour de mes épaules, tandis que Black et moi ne nous lâchons pas du regard.

-Oui, Black, vous avez tous étés pareils. Égoïstes. Mauvais. Dégueulasses. Mais, avant tout, perdants.

De ma main disponible, je saisis celle de Jason.

-Vous veniez chez moi, mais dès le lendemain, vous refusiez, en public, de me tenir la main.

C'est ma maman qui m'a fait écouter cette chanson de Bénabar, reprise par les Enfoirés. Je la trouve très belle, d'autant plus qu'elle me rappelle, un peu, ma propre histoire. J'ai eu envie d'écrire là-dessus. Une fiction complète aurait été trop difficile à faire, donc un OS me paraissait la solution la plus simple. Merci de me laisser votre avis, c'est grâce à cela seulement que je pourrais m' améliorer!


End file.
